


Can't Look at Those Eyes, Without Sparking Some...

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Phil Watson, Crying, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Phil Watson, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rimming, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), also dreams here, but not in a weird way you fucks, i just wanted to write him tbh, i might be writing rape porn but i draw the line at minors, look techno rapes phil idk what you want me to say, they do be supportive tho, tommy and tubbo are here, we got fluff now woah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil goes into heat and Techno can't help himself.Obligatory I don't ship the real people, these are their characters. You found this because you searched for it so don't complain in comments :,D*now ft. half of a fluff chapter :)*
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 366
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm ashamed of myself. But I wanted Omega Phil, so here we are. Also, unless you didn't read, I'll say it here too.  
> THIS IS A RAPE FIC. PHIL DOESN'T CONSENT. THIS IS A WARNING IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO THESE THINGS.
> 
> Title from Buttercup by Jack Stauber :,)

The second Techno entered his house he knew something was up. 

He stomped the snow from his boots, dropping the bag of fire wood slung over his shoulder unceremoniously onto the floor, opting to deal with it later. 

He hung up his cloak, shaking off the cold that followed him inside. The alpha wandered into the living room, sniffing at the air. It was tinged with a familiar scent, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

Usually Phil would be sitting in a chair, either reading a book or drinking tea, snuggled in blankets and waiting for his return. He was nowhere to be seen, the fireplace nothing but glowing embers.

Techno searched around for the beta, the voices starting to stir. 

_Where is he?_

_Philza?_

_Mr. Minecraft_

_Something smells amazing_

_PHIL IS GONE POG_

_Mine?_

_Blood for the blood god_

_He’s mine where is he-_

Techno sniffed again as he searched for his friend. The familiar faint scent of freshly cut coconut filled his nose. He sniffed deeper, perking up at the smell of sugar. He followed the oddly intoxicating scent up the stairs, and up to their rooms.

He stopped in front of Phil’s room, where the smell seemed the most potent, and knocked once. “Phil?” he questioned. “Are you okay?”

He heard shuffling from behind the door and Phil replied, voice weak. “Techno? I thought you went out.”

“It was snowin’ real hard, and I got enough wood for a week anyway.”

The scent of coconut and sugar got stronger. Techno’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Phil you sound weird, what’re you doing? And what smells so good…” Techno reached for the doorknob.

“Technoblade,” Phil said, voice sharp. Techno froze at the tone. “Don’t you dare open that door.” 

_What’s going on?_

_What happened?_

_Blood for the blood god_

_Smells so good_

_Take him_

_Claim_

_Mine mine mine-_

Techno swallowed, ignoring the voices. “Phil, are you hurt? Do I need to get anything?”

“Leave Techno. I can…listen, it isn’t safe for you. I need to handle this on my own okay? Trust me,” Phil said, which didn’t help his worries at all.

He sounded like he was gritting his teeth. Techno breathed in the scent of coconut and sugar. 

A quiet, barely audible whimper was the last straw for the alpha. 

“Phil, I'm comin’ in.”

He threw open the door, and was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of coconut and sugar. 

Phil was on his side, facing him. He was curled up in a ball, wings wrapped around himself, almost like a blanket.

He was staring at Techno with wide glassy eyes, blond hair curly and stuck to his face with sweat. 

The voices started getting louder. 

_Smells so good_

_Mine_

_I want him now_

_Is he in heat?_

_Blood for the blood god_

_Claim him._

“Phil?” Techno trailed off, the question obvious in his tone.

Phil sighed bitterly, and blinked hard, seemingly pulling himself together. He shifted, and Techno saw him rub his thighs together. 

“Techno,” he said calmly, eyes slowly growing sharper. “Before you ask, yes, I’m going into heat, and no, I don't need help. I need you to leave.” He took a deep breath. “It's been a while since this happened, I don’t know what’s triggered it-” Phil made a noise of frustration and curled up even tighter, clutching at his stomach. “Shit.”

Techno was almost lightheaded, senses overwhelmed by the addictive scent of coconuts. The voices were screaming at him.

_Mate him_

_It’s been so long_

_Make him yours_

_Why didn’t he say anything?_

_Breed him_

_Omega_

_My omega_

_Mine mine mine_

Techno took a step forward in a daze. “Techno,” Phil said. He took another step forward. 

“Techno!” Phil said again, louder. He sat up on the bed, gritting his teeth at the sudden motion. “Technoblade, I need you to get out of the room.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Techno said softly, eyes raking across the other man’s body. Phil’s eyes were wary, trained on Techno. “You never asked. It doesn’t even matter. No one asks for your second gender when you’re murdering them in the middle of a war.”

“Phil let me help you.”

_Claim him_

_Take him_

_Blood for the blood god-_

Phil recoiled from the piglin hybrid. “No!” he said incredulously. He pointed at the door. “No, and get out.”

“Phil, you need help. You’re in heat.” Techno felt himself start to salivate, and he swallowed hard. “Let me help.” 

He took a few more steps forward, knees hitting the bed. 

Phil scrambled off the mattress, pressing himself against the wall, putting as much space between them as possible. The scent of coconut got stronger, and Techno swooned.

“Techno, what do I do every time you go into rut?” Phil demanded, muscles tense.

“Phil that’s different-” Techno began.

“I leave, Technoblade. I fucking leave the house until you feel better,” the other man interrupted.

Techno growled, and Phil stiffened, eyes going wide. He took in a shuddering breath. “Techno,” he said. “Leave. Don’t do this.”

The voices filled his head.

_Helpless_

_Help him_

_Claim him_

_My omega_

_Make him mine_

_I want him_

Techno slowly walked around the bed, going to trap Phil in the corner. 

Phil’s wings flared out suddenly, sending him stumbling back. “Techno!” Phil shouted, a sharp edge to his voice. “Don’t come any closer! You're not yourself.”

Techno didn’t move, staring at the bulge in Phil’s pants that he was trying so desperately to hide.

“I'm not just some helpless fucking omega,” Phil growled. “I'm not an idiot. I’ve done this alone before and I’ll do it again.”

Techno didn’t say anything, instead reaching forward and grabbing Phil’s wrist, jerking the man forward towards him. Phil lashed out, punching Techno in the nose, leaving him reeling. Phil kicked at the backs of his knees, making him fall to the ground. The _omega_ ran out of the room, taking the intoxicating scent with him. Techno got up and snorted before racing after him, abandoning all critical thinking. 

_The chase_

_Feisty one_

_Claim him_

_Breed him_

_Blood for the blood god_

Phil jumped over a chair nimbly, sprinting out into the snow, but not before tripping on the firewood Techno threw on the floor. Techno bulldozed his way through, reaching the door in record time. 

He was so close to the omega he could almost taste him. He snarled when Phil spread his wings, flapping them to take off into the skies.

He grabbed his arm, yanking him harshly to the ground. 

Phil fell backwards with a yelp, wings flailing. He rolled away just in time as Techno went to grab him. He jumped back onto his feet, but Techno didn’t miss the way he swayed slightly. “You’re not yourself,” Phil panted. “It’s been a while I know-” 

He was cut off as Techno lunged, making another attempt to grab him. Phil leapt out of the way, stumbling back slightly. He hissed under his breath at the movement. “Techno, I’m sorry.”

Phil threw a punch, nailing Techno across the cheek. Techno hooked his foot around Phil’s leg, going to push him to the ground. Phil barely managed to keep himself upright, instead kicking at Techno’s stomach, hard. 

Techno doubled over, hissing between his teeth. 

Phil lunged forward, going to knee Techno between the legs, but was blocked by a his hand. 

Techno grabbed and punched Phil in the face, pushing him to the floor. He wrapped his hands around the omega’s neck, and Phil froze under him.

Phil’s eyes were big and round, but oh so defiant. He started to struggle against his hold, but Techno pinned him down, pushing all his weight onto the man to keep him in place. The snow clung to their clothes, and Phil was shaking underneath him. 

He clawed at Techno’s hands, but Techno only pushed harder, cutting off the man’s air. Phil squirmed under him, punching Techno’s chest, hard enough to leave bruises, but not hard enough to get him to move. Phil’s movements slowly grew sluggish, and Techno lessened the pressure around his neck. Phil gasped for air, chest heaving under him. 

“Techno, stop it right now,” he wheezed, lungs working to get air. The sugar had become burnt, but it was still sugar. 

Techno dragged him through the snow, threading his hands under Phil’s arms, pulling him to the house. Phil’s nails scratched at his skin, leaving raised lines in their wake. It did little to deter him, instead sending a spike of adrenaline and dark want through his veins. 

He pulled Phil up the stairs, throwing him down onto the bed. He locked the door behind them. Phil went to get up, but Techno stopped him with a knee to the chest. 

“Don’t move. I’m going to help you,” Techno growled. Phil went still, a quiet whimper leaving his throat at the tone. 

Techno trailed his hand across Phil’s cheek, slowly making his way down the man’s clothed body. He hovered just above the waistband of his pants. Phil’s hands shot to his wrist. 

“Techno,” Phil pleaded, struggling to get off the bed, kicking his legs. The heat was finally taking its toll on his body. “Please don’t.” 

Techno paid no mind, palming the man’s erection through his pants. He savored the way he shivered beneath him, eyes fluttering.

_Breed him_

_Knot him_

_Make him yours_

_My omega_

_Mine mine mine_

Techno leaned forward, shifting so he was pressing his body against the smaller man, pinning him to the sheets.

He buried his face into Phil’s neck, taking the time to inhale the sweet smell of coconut and sugar. 

Phil was shaking beneath him. “Techno I don’t want this.” 

Techno breathed in deeply.

“Techno,” Phil’s voice cracked, and he wiggled underneath his weight. “Techno stop.” 

His voice began to get higher as Techno started sucking on his neck, leaving dark bruises. “Techno, no!” 

Techno licked a stripe down his throat, mouthing at his scent gland.

Phil yanked a hand free and hit his chest, trying to push him away, but the blows were weak. “Techno please stop I don’t-” 

Techno sunk his teeth into Phil’s neck, and the man went lax beneath him with a gasp. 

He licked the wound apologetically, taking in the man’s purple blotched neck with pride. He leaned back to see Phil, hair spread across the sheets like a halo, eyes distant and glassy. 

Techno slotted his thigh between the other man’s legs, and was rewarded with a groan. 

“My omega,” Techno rumbled. Phil made a strangled noise at the name. 

Techno shoved his hand down Phil’s pants, and felt his cock jerk when he realized how _wet_ Phil was. 

His pants were soaked with warm slick, and Techno felt a swoop of pride, the voices purring in the back of his head before going silent.

His strong omega, even in heat, was able to run. Perfect to bear his pups. He attached his lips to Phil’s throat again, feeling the man stir under his touch.

“T-Techno,” Phil said weakly.

Techno gripped the man’s erection, and Phil let out a high pitched whine. 

“Submit,” Techno growled, circling a thumb around his slit.

Phil groaned at the touch. “I…” 

Techno bit the other man’s neck again. Phil’s hands flew to his shoulders. “Alpha!” He cried out, bucking his hips. 

“Good Omega,” Techno purred, trailing his other hand down Phil’s shirt. He pumped the man’s erection, hand covered in slick making the motions fluid. Phil grit his teeth, stifling his moans.

Techno growled and slapped Phil across the face. Phil gasped, head jerking back, breath coming out in harsh pants. He grabbed Phil's wrists in an iron grip, pinning them above his head. I want to hear you,” Techno snapped. 

He let go of Phil, and Phil groaned at the loss of contact.

Techno pulled off Phil’s pants roughly, the scent of coconuts and sugar filling the room. Techno’s cock was rock solid. 

“T-Techno-”

“Take off your shirt,” Techno said darkly, moving back to rip off his clothes. When Phil didn’t budge, Techno snarled at the man. “Take it off.”

Phil flinched, but slowly sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. His face was flushed, the bruises on his neck sticking out against pale skin. His eyes were watering.

With both of them naked, Techno looked Phil up and down, taking in the pale skin and the occasional freckle. He leaned forward and thumbed Phil’s nipples, flicking the pink buds with his nails. Phil’s breath hitched as he pinched one between his fingers, rolling it slightly. He attacked both at the same time, slowly pushing Phil back onto the mattress, hands incessantly rubbing at his chest. Phil squirmed, rutting his hips upward. 

The man shook under Techno’s hands as he let up, dragging his hands across his torso, ghosting past his cock, and resting on his hips. He spread Phil’s legs, and the lewd act made him inhale sharply. Phil was pliant in his hold, finally giving into his heat and body’s needs. 

Techno dragged a finger across Phil’s wet hole, collecting some slick on the tip. He was breathing heavily, watching as Phil’s body shuddered at the touch.

Techno licked at his finger, and groaned. Phil tasted perfect. He fell to his knees, grabbing Phil’s thighs and pulling him close. His tongue darted out to lick at Phil’s hole, feeling the man lurch in his hold. He pressed his face into Phil’s cheeks, rubbing his nose against the base of his cock. Phil’s hands flew to his hair, pulling tightly as he started to lap at the slick slowly leaking out. He swirled his tongue around his hole before plunging it in, the sounds of Phil’s gasps spurring him on. 

He ate him out like he was a starved man, pressing in as deeply as he could, licking up as much slick as he could reach. He tongue fucked Phil, leaving him a moaning mess, head thrown back and panting.

“Fuck, Tech, p-please,” Phil keened, grinding down on his face. He rubbed at Phil’s thighs, keeping them from closing on his face. His tongue brushed against Phil’s walls, and Phil yelped, wrapping his legs around Techno’s head. Techno smiled against him, licking incessantly at that spot with the tip of his tongue. Phil cried out as Techno abused his prostate, the grip in his hair getting tighter. It was only when Phil’s cock turned red, and the tugs on his hair got painful that Techno pulled back, breathing hard. He stared hungrily as more slick started to leak out of Phil’s hole, licking his lips. A whine from Phil caused Techno to get up again, smashing his lips against Phil’s. The man moaned as Techno plunged his tongue into his mouth, grinding his ass down on the mattress. Techno broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. 

Phil was a mess, lips bruised and wet with spit, panting hard. Techno pressed a finger against one of the bruises on Phil’s neck, making the man’s lips part, a whine coming from his throat. His hips bucked as Techno trailed his fingers along his ribcage, goosebumps following the touches.

Slowly, he pushed a finger into Phil’s hole, fucking it in and out. Techno fought the overwhelming urge to just shove his cock in and fuck him until he came as he felt how _tight_ he was. 

Phil moaned, immediately trying to push back on the digit. Techno pushed in another one, watching as Phil basically writhed on the bed, being dragged to the edge just by his fingers. “T-Tech...” Phil whimpered. “Please…”

Techno shushed him, hooking his fingers, finding his prostate immediately. Phil jolted, a loud moan being torn from his lips. His wings flared out from beneath him, spreading across the bed.

Techno smirked, rubbing the spot firmly with his calloused fingers. Phil made a strangled sound, grasping at the bedsheets. The scent of coconut grew stronger.

Techno groaned at the noise, shoving in another finger, scissoring them roughly. He moved his hand faster, Phil gasping and moving his hips, chasing his moving fingers. 

Not being able to hold himself back any longer, Techno pulled out his digits with a wet pop, and lined himself up. He leaned forward, locking their lips, and pushed in.

He swallowed Phil’s wanton moan, moaning himself as he was engulfed in tight, wet heat. He broke the kiss to press his face against Phil’s neck, and thrusted forward, the movement smooth due to the amount of slick leaking out of Phil’s hole. Phil threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut, tears gathering at the edges of his eyelashes. Techno sucked at the bruises littering his skin, making some darker, and adding new ones to the collection. 

Techno started to move his hips slowly, waiting for Phil to get used to the stretch, and indirectly test his willpower. 

Phil keened at a particular rough thrust, dragging his nails across Techno’s back, wings starting to thump at the sheets. 

Techno kept his pace steady, pumping in and out, the feeling of Phil’s hole clenching around him driving him crazy. He could taste the sugar in the air.

“P-Please,” Phil choked out.

“Please what?” Techno asked gruffly, snapping his hips forward. Phil cried out, tightening his hold on him. They were breathing the same air, panting into each other's mouths. 

“Just…” Phil turned away, pushing his face into the bed sheets, beet red, tears starting to trail down his cheeks. “Please just, b-breed me.”

Techno almost came then and there, but just managed to hold himself back. The intoxicating smell of coconut and sugar filled his senses, and he began thrusting in earnest, Phil’s moans getting louder and louder with each movement. 

He angled his hips just right, and Phil shrieked as he hit his prostate dead on. The obscene, wet sound of him thrusting into Phil’s hole made Techno groan. He pounded into Phil, nipping at his ear.

“Gonna stuff you with so much cum,” He growled.

Phil whined beneath him, rutting against his moving hips. 

“You’re gonna be pumped full of my pups.” Techno hitched one of Phil's legs up, the new angle making Phil turn into putty under his hands. 

He started to cry as Techno reached down and started to pump his erection in time with his thrusts. 

“So needy for me, can't wait to see you swell with a belly full of my seed.”

Phil bucked his hips up, digging his nails into Techno’s shoulders. “A-Alpha-” he whimpered.

Techno groaned, fucking into Phil as hard as he could. 

“My pretty Omega,” Techno breathed. “Cum for your Alpha.” 

He felt Phil jerk under his hold, and gasped as he felt him pulse around his cock.

Phil came into his hand _hard_ with a scream, back arching off the mattress. His wings flapped as his legs tightened around Techno, pulling him closer. He flopped back down onto the bed, twitching as he rode out his orgasm, gasping for air, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks.

Techno didn’t stop thrusting. He leaned back, and groaned at the sight of his cock disappearing into Phil with each snap of his hips. He could just barely see the outline of his cock bulging under Phil's stomach. Phil was pulling away from him, the overstimulation starting to grow unbearable. But Techno held him in place with an iron grip, using him to chase his own orgasm. He jerked Phil around, basically using him as a cock sleeve. 

He felt his knot begin to swell, catching at Phil’s rim. He pounded into him, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. Phil was shaking under him, fully crying. His cock was red, jerking with every thrust of Techno's hips, his wings twitching at every movement. 

“A-Alpha,” Phil sobbed. “Knot me, fill me with your pups-” 

Techno groaned at the words, pounded once, twice, and came, shoving his knot into Phil’s abused hole.

Phil cried out at the feeling of being filled, seizing up and cuming for the second time that night.

Techno panted, basking in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms he's ever had in his life. He pressed a hand against Phil’s stomach, who was still crying with shuddering gasps.

Techno could feel his cock pulsing under his hand, filling Phil with his cum, painting his insides. Phil moaned, twisting in his hold at the pressure. 

Techno’s hips jerked as Phil's body milked him dry.

After all, he wasn't worried about Phil actually getting pregnant. With him being a Piglin and Phil being an Avian, they were far from being compatible. 

“Phil,” he said quietly, bringing a thumb up to swipe at some of the tears on the man’s face. 

Phil’s eyes, hazy and distant, slowly began to come back. “T-Tech?” He hiccupped. 

He shivered as Techno thrusted forward, feeling his knot begin to deflate. 

“My Omega,” Techno cooed softly, threading a hand through his sweaty blond hair. “You did so good.”

Phil whimpered under his touch. “You didn't listen to m-me.”

Feeling his knot disappear, Techno slowly pulled his cock out of Phil’s hole with a wet pop, and felt his spent dick twitch at the sight. 

Phil’s hole was red and winking at him, his seed slowly leaking out and onto the bed. He pushed some in with his finger, and Phil mewled, wiggling away. Techno’s thoughts were filled with lust. He plunged in two of his fingers, hooking them to rub against Phil’s prostate. He held the man down with his other hand. Phil writhed on the sheets, chest starting to heave. “Please,” He moaned. “Don’t.” 

Techno paid no mind, instead wrenching open Phil’s legs to slip in another digit, thrusting them in and out, staring hungrily as Phil’s hole suckled on his fingers. He fucked his cum deeper into the man, hand smacking against his flesh. He wanted Phil to remember this for _days_.

Phil started to sob again, Techno’s firm hold keeping him from escaping the painful pleasure. Techno didn't stop until he felt Phil clench around him, wailing and cuming for the third time. His wings thrashed against the sheets.

“H-Hurts,” Phil whimpered when Techno didn't stop. “Please.”

Techno thrusted his digits a few more times, dragging his rough fingers against Phil’s sweet spot, feeling his hole flutter. He finally pulled back, leaving Phil shaking and a trail of slick and his own cum following his fingers. 

Wiping his hands on the bed, he laid down with a satisfied groan. 

He stared up at the wall, thoughts in a hazy bliss, voices silent.

He felt the bed shift, and turned to look at the pained expression on Phil's face as he tried to get up. The man looked _wrecked_. His hair was a mess, strands sticking to his face with sweat, tear tracts running down his cheeks. His neck and collarbone were a mess of red and purple. Cum was drying on his stomach, and Techno even saw darkening bruises on the man’s hips. “I wouldn’t get up if I were you,” he warned.

Phil didn’t respond, managing to inch away from him. “I t-told you not to,” Phil said, unsteady arms keeping him from falling back down onto the bed, wings wrapping around himself protectively. “Y-You took advantage of me.”

Techno hummed, turning to look back at the ceiling. “You needed help. You were in heat, and would've been for a while if I didn't step in.” 

Phil’s breath hitched. 

He sat up, reaching to put a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder. “Hey it’s nothin’ to be ashamed about-”

Phil flinched away violently from his touch, flopping backwards on the bed, seemingly much more alert than before.

His eyes were wide and wet. Techno’s hand was left hovering in midair, and he slowly lowered it. 

“D-Don’t come any closer,” Phil said, voice shaking. Techno could barely see him through his wings. “Leave.”

“Phil, you can’t be serious-”

“Leave, Techno.”

“Phil, you need my help-”

“Techno!” Phil screamed, tears streaming down his face. “LEAVE!”

Techno was taken aback. He slowly got up from the bed. “Alright, alright, I’m leavin’.”

He slowly walked to the door, unlocking it. “I’ll be back in ten minutes okay? Just to check up on you, clean you up.”

Phil didn’t respond, instead opting to curl up in a ball. “Leave,” he whispered. 

Techno left, and shut the door behind him, the lack of coconut in the air throwing him for a loop.

_That was…_

_He’s ours now_

_Finally!_

_That pesky omega_

_Phil Phil Phil Phil_

_Blood for the blood god_

_He loved it_

Techno sighed, and went to get a washcloth. He cleaned himself off, wiping all the sweat and slick away from his skin, grimacing at the dried cum on his hips.

He filled a basin with water, and walked back up the stairs. He knocked once, and entered Phil’s room.

“Phil, I brought some-” He stopped. 

Phil wasn’t on the bed. He placed the basin down slowly, sniffing at the air. The potent scent of coconut and sugar was gone, wisps of it lingering on the bed and on the clothes on the floor. Speaking of clothes, Phil’s wasn’t there. The closet was thrown open. 

Then he looked past the bed. The window was wide open. He ran to it, sticking his head out, immediately being peppered by snow. 

“PHIL!” He shouted into the howling wind. Surely he didn’t leave. Phil wasn’t stupid. 

He searched Phil’s room, then his, then the whole house. Nothing. Phil had left, during a snowstorm no less. Techno snarled. 

He stalked over to the door, pulled on his boots, threw on his cloak, and ventured out into the tundra. 

He would find his omega, and bring him home. No matter what. 

_He’s mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil just manages to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy im not dead! School has been rough, and i'm really sorry about not getting this out sooner. Welp, better late than never!

Phil honestly had no clue how he got out of the house. He trudged through the snow, frost sticking to his wings. He had his eyes set on the glowing nether portal on the horizon. 

He could remember a few things, like the whirlwind of shame, regret, anger, and most of all betrayal tearing through him with each step.

He remembered the white hot pain when he tried to get up off of the bed, pulling clothes on, the familiar movement of one of his cloaks being dragged out of his closet. 

Most relevant however, was the smooth surface of an ender pearl clutched in his hand, and thrown with all his might. If he wasn’t still choking on sobs, he would’ve laughed. 

He knew his hoarding would come in handy. 

His entire body throbbed in time with his heart, spikes of pain shooting through him with each step. His hips ached, and if he thought too hard, he could feel the ghosts of hands dragging themselves across his skin. 

Phil stumbled forward and fell in front of the nether portal, dry heat harsh against his skin. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t passed out yet.

He was shaking, either from the cold or the pain he didn't know. 

Slowly, as his face was illuminated with purple from the swirling portal, he felt everything start to sink in. The pure panic and adrenaline that helped him move had started to wear off, leaving him a broken mess. Hot tears dripped down his face. 

He heaved himself through the portal, and disappeared with a handful of particles. 

\------

Techno growled as he stalked through the snow, making his way to the forest. Phil couldn’t have gotten far. The trees were thick, casting the ground in shadows. “Phil!” He called out. He checked behind every mound of dirt, pushing aside berry bushes with his sword.

“It’s dangerous out here!”

He searched almost all the trees, peering into the branches for the familiar form of the avien. Anxiety started to build in his stomach. He growled at nothing, clenching his fists in frustration as his search went fruitless. 

He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He spun around and drew his sword, the enchanted blade pointing at a familiar smiling mask. 

Dream was leaning back on a tree, arms crossed. Techno looked him up and down. “What’re you doin’ here?”

“I heard you shouting, wanted to know what was going on,” Dream said. His stance might’ve been casual, but his voice was tense. “Is Phil okay?”

“Yep, he’s fine,” Techno said tersely. He brought down his sword slowly. 

Dream cocked his head. “Then why exactly are you calling for him in the middle of a forest?” 

Techo waved his hands. “That is none of your business, thank you.”

“He’s in the plains.”

Techno paused. “What do you mean?”

“He’s not in the forest. I would’ve heard him. He’s probably farther out.”

Techno hummed speculatively. “The plains? That’s pretty out there. He couldn’t have gotten that far.”

Dream straightened ever so slightly, and Techno tensed. 

“What does that mean, exactly?” Dream asked. 

“What?”

“What do you mean he couldn’t have gotten far? Is he hurt?”

“No!” Techno said incredulously. “He just needed some time alone, and now it’s dark. He…” Techno hesitated. “He’s not right in the head right now.”

“That doesn’t help at all,” Dream said, uncrossing his arms. “What happened between you?”

“Dream why are you even asking these questions? What are you thinking?” 

Dream shrugged, the movement slightly jerky. “Just making sure of something.” 

Techno eyed the man, putting a hand on the sword at his hip. 

“So he’s in the plains?” Techno asked. “And you’re sure?”

Dream made a noise of affirmation.

“Alright then. I’ll head out now.”

Techno blinked and Dream was up on a tree branch. He was cloaked in shadows, but he could still see the stupid smile drawn on his mask. 

“I know you did something, Techno. I don’t know what, but something happened.”

Techno scowled. “What the hell are you talking about? What’re you saying?”

“Hm.” 

And with a shuffle of the branches, Dream disappeared. 

\------

Phil dragged himself out of the portal, landing face first onto the netherrack, moaning in pain at the feeling. He curled in on himself slightly, holding back the sobs that bubbled up in his throat. 

The groan of a zombie pigman broke his thoughts. He lurched up, biting his cheek to hold back a cry at the pain. He got onto his hands and knees, panting hard. He watched as his tears fell onto the ground, sizzling against the red rock. He tensed his bruised muscles, and got up. 

He heard the moan of a ghast in the distance and paled. He took a few stumbling steps forward, then fell against a basalt pillar. He pulled himself along, leaning most of his weight against the walls. His legs were shaking, and he could barely see through the tears. He saw black stone bricks in the distance and nearly collapsed with relief. He just had to get as far as possible. 

His entire body was aflame, his mind overwhelmed with pain, both physical and emotional. 

He couldn't remember much, only the feeling of Tech…

Phil froze. He felt hands slowly creep up his sides and wrap around his throat. A rough voice whispered in his ear. Another set of hands gripped his hips, and Phil fell forward, barely catching himself with his elbows. He crashed against the ground.

He was fully crying, chest heaving with sobs. He couldn't breath. He clawed at the sky, gasping for air. 

The moan of a ghast came closer, and Phil went blind with panic. He stumbled up, teetering on his feet as he felt his vision go black. 

He moved forward, somehow managing to get across the scuffed bridge to the main portal. He stumbled forward and pressed his body against the thrumming obsidian. He forced his chest to slow, panting against the ore.

Was he even allowed in L’manberg? After what he did to Wilbur? His house stood tall and untouched, but he had always insisted that it wasn't _home_. But now, thinking of Tommy’s laugh, the antics Quackity and Fundy would always get up to, the gentle smile he always got from Niki, Phil felt yearning deep in his heart.

Tubbo walking around in a suit, telling him where to build, what to place, with Tommy always by his side. He had helped raise those boys. _His_ boys. _His pups_. 

He had abandoned them, left them alone. 

He went through the portal.

\------

The second Dream left, Techno turned around, and walked back to his house. He wasn’t stupid. The forest was empty, but there was no possible way Phil could get that far into the tundra.

What’s a quick way to travel? 

Techno paced around his house, opening and closing chests randomly. He heard Carl whinny in his stable. He snapped his fingers as an idea slammed into him. 

The Nether portal. A fast way to travel, but it led to a hell dimension, which was filled with death-  
Techno ran out the door, shoving potions in his bag. His omega wouldn’t get hurt. Not on his watch. 

He hopped over the mountains of snow, brushing snowflakes from his face as they beat against his skin. He jumped through the portal with a whoosh. He was getting Phil home. 

\------

Phil entered the overworld with a gasp, nearly falling down the worn stairs leading to the prime path. 

His mind started to spin, and he wobbled back and forth, letting his tired legs guide him to l’manberg. His body grew numb, the fiery pain becoming a more manageable simmer. 

When he saw the familiar lanterns in the sky he felt his eyes water. 

He hesitantly opened his wings, and beat them. A spike of pain shot from his shoulder blade, and he cried out. He tripped on an uneven wood plank, and stumbled, just managing to right himself before falling. His lower half was screaming at him to stop moving, and Phil just wanted everything to stop. He wanted to go home. He walked forward. 

The numbness started to fade, and as much as he tried, the pain was overwhelming. Somehow the pain had gotten worse. He honestly didn't know how he was still conscious. He dragged himself to the spruce path, and entered l’manberg. He felt a weight get lifted off his shoulders as he leaned against one of the stone brick posts. He heard laughing, and blinked up to see Tommy and Tubbo walking down the path, right towards him. He froze. Tommy looked up to see him, and stopped, eyes growing wide. 

Phil held back a growl as the alpha walked closer, his instincts fighting with each other. He felt helpless. 

_He's part of your pack. So was he. He was an Apha. So is he._

Phil didn't move, but felt his worn muscles start to tense. He couldn't move. 

Tommy was still staring at him, Tubbo at his side. The beta looked concerned. Phil knew he probably looked like a mess, tears drying on his face, bruises probably covering every inch of his neck. His hair was askew, and Phil finally realized that he didn’t have his hat on. He felt his lips tremble and bit his cheek, drawing blood. 

He just wanted this to stop. He looked at his house, so close but so far. 

“Phil?” Tommy asked. “You alright?”

Phil tried to laugh, but all that came out was a choked sob. He felt his legs give out, and he fell to the ground. Tommy raced forward, grabbing Phil just in time.

Phil whimpered at the touch, vision clouded with dots. The overwhelming scent of cinnamon filled the air, and Phil wiggled out of Tommys grip with a yelp. Tommy's hands were warm and rough, to familiar Phil's skin. “W-Wait wait wait wait,” he said quickly, pushing himself back. His voice was hoarse. “Don’t t-touch me.” He felt his chest start to heave, sucking in air. He bit back a scream at the pain. “Please, I don't…”

Phil felt hands close around his neck. It was going to happen again. Tommy shuffled closer. “Phil let me help you,” he said. 

“P-Please…” Phil whispered, throat closing up. He clawed at the hands around his neck, curling up behind his wings. He couldn't see, couldn't hear. He was choking on cinnamon. His body felt heavy. “Stop, Tech, please-”

His voice got louder, more strained. He had to get out. He couldn't breath. He couldn't hear himself. He was inhaling but all he could smell was firecrackers and sweat.

Tommy was staring at him, and Phil could feel his eyes boring into him. “PLEASE,” he screamed, sobbing. Smoke filled his lungs, the hands tightening on his body. He didn't know what he was yelling at. 

He heard something hit the ground, and braced himself for him to be jerked around, the pain deep in his gut growing.

After a moment of stillness however, Phil peeked through his wings. 

Instead of the loud mouthed teen, he saw Tubbo, who was looking at him with deep concern. 

The suffocating smell of cinnamon was fading, and Phil could finally take in air with strained gasps. 

“Phil?” Tubbo asked. Tears were still streaming down his face as he stared at Tubbo, opening his mouth to say something. All that came out was a cry, and he burrowed his head in his hands, cheeks burning in shame. 

“Can I touch you?” Tubbo asked, hands hovering.

Phil shook his head, curling into a tighter ball. He could still feel hands on his body. He was shivering, emotions bubbling up in his throat. He could hear Tubbo talking, Tommy’s panicked voice in the background, but he couldn’t process anything. 

Phil started crying in earnest, finally giving in. He sobbed so hard he gagged, losing all control. He couldn’t feel anything. He just felt shame, betrayal, and was pretty sure he was going into shock. He closed his eyes and just saw Te-

“There you are,” a familiar voice said. 

Phil’s head whipped up to see _Techno_ standing just at the entrance to L’manberg. He couldn’t breath. He scrambled back, eyes wide. A potent fear struck through him, something he had never this intensely before. He glanced at Tommy and Tubbo, and felt something build in his chest at the looks in their eyes. 

“Hey Phil,” Techno said, stepping into L’manberg. Phil growled weakly at the movement, eyes never leaving the piglin hybrid. He could smell firecrackers from where he was sat. “What happened back there?”

Tommy stepped in front of him, sword in hand, and a fiery look in his eyes. “Techno,” he growled. “What the fuck did you do.”

Techno cocked his head. “What do you mean? I didn’t _do_ anythin’. I just...helped Phil with somethin’ and now he’s actin’ kinda weird.”

“Techno, when you help someone, I sure as hell hope they don’t fucking break down at the sight of another person.”

Tommy shifted closer to Techno, and Phil reached out weakly. Tommy shouldn’t go near him.

“Hey,” Tubbo whispered. Phil jumped. He forgot about the older teen. His hand shot to his chest. He turned to the kind eyed boy. “H-Hey,” he hiccuped. He cursed himself. 

“Come on Phil, don’t be dramatic,” Techo yelled. “Don’t bother them.”

Tommy snarled, slipping into a wider stance. “He’s not bothering us, shut up.”

“Yeah!” Tubbo said, making Phil flinch. “Oh, sorry,” he said, lowering his voice. Phil just nodded, eyes trained on the two in front of him. 

“Tommy,” Techno said, unsheathing his own sword. “Move out of the way. I just want Phil.”

Tubbo stood up, an axe in his hand. He held the weapon in front of Phil, hiding Techno from his view. Phil felt emotion crawl up his throat at the small gesture. “Techno, take one more step and I will call a national manhunt. Even more intense than before,” Tubbo said. 

Techno laughed. “You really think you can take me? I’m the Blood God, Tubbo.”

Tommy scowled, and tightened his hands on his sword. Phil smelt cinnamon. 

“Phil!” Techno snapped. Phil jerked at the sound of his name. “Get here right now. You know this isn’t right.”

At the silence, Techno sighed. “I’ll kill him. You know I will.”

Tubbo stood in front of Phil, hiding him from view. “You’re a monster,” he growled.

Phil felt shame build in his chest. Here he was, a grown man, and two teenagers were defending him. He swallowed, nearly choking on his own spit. 

He slowly got up, biting his lip to hold in a sob. He used the last of his willpower to stifle his crying. He got to his feet slowly, teetering back and forth. “Okay,” he said, voice quiet and hoarse. Tubbo whipped around. “Phil, no, you sit back down, it’s okay.”

Phil took a step forward, placing a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder for balance, and for comfort. He didn't know if he was comforting the beta or himself. “No, i-it’s okay.”

He took one step at a time, dread filling his lungs. Nothing could happen to his boys. Techno looked happy, and a small, dark part of him purred at the sight. 

“That’s right, my good omega,” Techno cooed.

Phil stopped, and firecrackers filled his nose. He felt two shocked gazes snap to him. 

“Wait…” Tommy said, trailing off. He sniffed at the air. 

Phil stared down at his feet, breath picking up. He took another step forward. He exhaled sharply at the scent of rotten coconuts. 

“Let’s go home okay?” Techno said, holding out a hand. 

“Wait, Phil,” Tommy said, turning to the blond, eyes wide. Phil couldn’t look at him. 

“Phil,” Techno said, voice filled with warning.

Tommy shoved himself between the two men. Phil stumbled back, and felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Tubbo, who had a soft comforting smile on his face.

“Techno, what the fuck did you do,” Tommy growled. 

“Look, I-”

“No, Techno. I need to know. What the _fuck_ did you do to him.”

Phil started to choke on his breaths, and Tubbo pulled his hand away. Everyone was staring at him. The smell of cinnamon filled the air, and he accepted it, anything to get the scent of smoke and rot to fade. 

“Techno, you said omega.”

Phil flinched at the word. 

“Yes, and?”

“Did you-”

“Tommy,” Phil said. “It’s okay. Just step aside, don’t b-bother Techno.”

Techno hummed in approval. “Come on, there’s probably still more to uh...have to deal with.”

Phil nodded numbly, the pain from his body coming back full force. 

“No!” Tubbo yelled. “What the fuck is going on? Phil, come on, please.”

Techno scowled. “Tubbo one more word and I will slit your throat. Come on Phil, your alpha wants you.”

Phil felt his mind go hazy at the words, and took a step forward. It was only with a glance at Tommy did Phil pause. 

He looked desperate, hands white against the hilt of his sword. His mouth was drawn back in a snarl, but his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Pure hatred bubbled up in Phil’s throat at the sight so fast he got light headed. He finally noticed his instincts screaming at him to protect, to protect his pups. The...main part of his heat may have passed, but Phil knew he was still sensitive. He couldn't let anything happen to Tommy and Tubbo. 

Phil reached over and grabbed Tommy, pulling him back. He didn’t know where the strength came from but he didn’t take the time to question it. “T-Techno,” he said over Tommy's surprised squawk. “If you touch one of t-them, I will make your life a living hell.”

Techno’s eyebrows raised. Phil pushed Tommy behind his wings to stand next to Tubbo. He let himself channel all his fear, the aches and pains of his body, the pure betrayal tearing through him into anger. He felt his voice get stronger. “They called me the Angel of Death for a reason, Techno. D-Dont get all cocky with me. You may have beaten armies, but I’ve conquered worlds. You didn't do anything. You caught me at my l-lowest. Don't take pride in that.”

Phil flared out his wings, knowing that they were large enough to cover both of his boys. He had to make himself look as imposing as possible. 

Techno hesitated. Phil knew he looked a mess, dry tear stains on his bruised face, wrinkled clothes, shaking hands, but there was one thing everyone knew. Never get in the way of an omega and their pups. 

Phil had frankly never felt anything like this before. His mind was screaming at him, and he was screaming right back. He snarled. Techno didn’t move, but tightened his hand on his sword.

“Leave, Techno.”

Techno sighed. “I am being way too lenient with you.”

Despite his previous bravado, Techno took a step back. “I'll see you in a few months when you come crying back to me.”

Phil saw Techno’s eyes darken, and swallowed. 

“Lets see who comes to help the next time you're in heat.”

Tubbo took in a sharp breath. 

“You didn't help me,” Phil murmured. “You fucking ruined me.”

Techno scowled, but turned round. “Filthy omega,” he spat.

Phil ignored the part of him that cried out at the name. “Fucking leave. I won’t ask again.”

“I’ll come collect you later, and we’re gonna have a chat,” Techno growled.

Phil shivered. The trio watched as Techno left, hopping into the river and leaping away with a trident. 

The second he left Phil’s line of sight, he collapsed onto the floor. He couldn’t feel anything. His brain was full of fuzz, his body numb. He wasn’t in pain anymore, but he couldn’t feel anything else. 

He felt gentle hands catch him just before he hit the floor. He peered up through hazy eyes to see Tommy’s worried face. His hands were still, just barely cradling his back. Tubbo peaked out from behind his shoulder. 

Phil felt his eyes close. They were safe. He didn’t stop himself from passing out to the oddly comforting scent of cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo next chapter is in the works!! Oooo dream's here now what will he do  
> thank you so much for reading, and for all the kind words!  
> 


End file.
